Till Death
by SweetHarmonee
Summary: Death may indeed be final, but the love that Neptune and Uranus shared while they lived is eternal. (Please leave a review.)


"I can endure anything with you… even being burned by the fires of hell."

Michiru - my partner, my lover, my best friend, my princess. She is the one person I care about more than anything. She was the epitome of beauty, sophistication, and grace, like a delicate cherry blossom floating amongst the koi pond. She didn't deserve to endure this with me. She didn't deserve the pain that was about follow. If I could sacrifice my life for hers, I would in a heartbeat. But that's not possible. I have failed to protect my princess. I have failed us.

Looking down at Michiru who was slumped to her knees on the ground beside me, I could not have been more serious or sincere. "Hell? It doesn't suit you."

"I don't regret it." Her words were soft and solemn.

And it began. Death loomed as my body went limp, falling forward and colliding with the ground. Looking to my side, I could see that Michiru had fallen to the ground as well. Her body was beginning to fade away into nothingness. I gazed at her, trying to admire her delicacy one last time before she disappeared. Her marine blue tresses covered part of her angelic face, but I was still able to behold one of her deep blue orbs before her lashes lowered and her eyes closed in defeat. Her beauty would soon be immortally incomparable.

"Are you scared, Michiru?" I asked because I genuinely feared more for her than I did for myself. Agony filled my soul as I watched her body steadily fade into the darkness, becoming more and more transparent as the seconds passed. With all the strength I had left, I inched myself a little towards her.

"Haruka …" Michiru called out to me sorrowfully.

"What?"

"I want to touch you, Haruka ..." Michiru wept out, tears falling from her lovely eyes and down her cheeks.

She desperately inched herself towards me and reached her hand out to hold my hand, but a foot of ground still separated us. Attempting to nudge myself towards her more only resulted in failure. My body was so weak, but I continued to try hard – reaching my hand out towards hers. Mere inches were keeping us from being able to intertwine our fingers one last time. A few bitter tears escaped from my eyes. I was about to give up and accept the fact that I would never hold Michiru's hand in my own ever again. Then, the saddest sound I'd ever heard reached my ears and my wretched heart began to shatter into pieces. Her whimpers filled with heartbreak and pain instantly caused more tears to fall from my eyes. That was all the motivation I needed to force myself harder, extending my limp hand closer to hers. Once I held her dainty hand in my own, I gazed upon her as her lashes lowered once more, over eyes that matched the color of the ocean.

"I can see the light." Michiru's words were now filled with tranquility. She seemed utterly peaceful as a smile reached her lips. With that my surroundings began to fade as I felt and thought only of her. Closing my eyes, I thought if she had found some sort of peace in our passing, then maybe I hadn't failed us after all. Lost in my love for her, nothing else mattered. The warmth of her hand reminded me of the first time I touched her hand – even then I wanted nothing more than to hold it forever. I never wanted to let go of that warmth.

"You're warm, Michiru."

They say that right before you die your life flashes before your eyes and its true. In my last moments memories with Michiru fly quickly through my mind. I reminisce about many things. The days I would meet her after school at the swimming pool. The countless hours we spent in museums. That time I allowed her to use me as a model for a painting. The many hours I admired and observed as she not only painted, but sculpted as well. Our first anniversary when I surprised her with her favorite food, sashimi, for lunch.

But most of all I memorialized that night she wore a sea-green gown that highlighted her sophistication perfectly. That night she stood beside me with her violin, her delicate fingers creating a beautiful melody of strings. The movement of her bow gliding across the strings was equally marvelous. That night was the first time she had asked me accompany her on a piano during her violin performance. To me it was more than just a performance; it was the first time Michiru allowed me to connect with her emotionally. I had never felt so honored – to be able to play beside the woman I loved made me the happiest person in the universe. If I could keep one memory forever this would be that lasting moment.

Still holding onto her hand, I opened my eyes to watch as she faded away. I took comfort in knowing that Michiru would eternally be by my side.

And then I closed my eyes and followed her to eternity.


End file.
